The Dating Game
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Leia and Han watch Lando and Wes Jansen participate on a game show.


**Title:** The Dating Game

 **Era:** post RotJ

 **Genre:** Humor

 **World:** Canon

 **Characters:** Leia, Han and Ben Solo,Lando Calrissian, Wes Janson and OCs

 **Synopsis:** Lando and Wes Janson are participants on a reality gaming show

 **Warnings:** None

 **Series:** None

 **A/N 1:** This is my Mod Dare Challenge for the JCF

 **A/N 2:** So, I'm not the kind of person that watches Reality Dating Shows so I had to do some research and decided to use the old reality show called 'The Dating Game' as a reference point since I think the show's format is better suited for a shorter fic then a show like 'the Bachelor'.

 **The Dare:** _Lando Calrissian or Wes Janson enters a reality dating show. I'm not putting any further stipulations on it._

 **Submitted by:** Mistress Renata

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their home on current capital of the Republic, Han and Leia cuddled on the couch in front of a HoloNet receiver with two-year-old Ben playing with stacking blocks on the floor.

"Please let Lando be on tonight. I don't think I can handle a third night of watching people say suggestive things," she informed her husband as she readjusted her position so she could see Ben playing on the floor.

"He will be," Han answered with a smile. "He was really excited about the possibility of appearing on such a popular dating gameshow that wouldn't involve over two dozen females vying for his affection."

"That's what you said last night," Leia said annoyed.

From his place on the floor, Ben turned from his blocks and looked at her with wide eyes.

Leia mentally kicked herself for allowing her annoyance to slip through. She knew that Ben was extra sensitive. The emotions of a room or location had caused him distress more than once.

Several commercials played - advertising a brand of clothing detergent, an interplanetary restaurant, a new variation of a popular speeder model, an interplanetary clothing store that sold leather jackets, and then a local furniture builder.

Finally, Dahn Morse, the host of the show strutted onto the stage. He greeted the audience both in the studio and across the galaxy warning risqué questions and answers were allowed, so to ensure that young ears weren't listening.

Ben levitated one of his blocks slightly off the floor and Leia smiled; she had fears for him but to see him trying to get her to smile warmed her heart.

"And here are our bachelors! Number One is Rendall Hosse, a 28-year-old Zabrak computer technician from the Ombri Military!" The first bachelor was revealed to the audience who smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Number Two is Morse Bohdi, a 30-year old Marine in the Ryloth Military." Like bachelor one, the yellowish-green Twi'lek was revealed to the audience, but unlike Rendall Hosse he just nodded.

"And Number Three is Wes Janson, a 27-year-old Human pilot in the Taanab Navy." The former Rebel X-Wing pilot smiled widely, showing off slightly crooked teeth and waved enthusiastically.

Leia bit back a groan at the thought of having to watch two more rounds of the stupid gameshow. She couldn't understand how anyone could see any kind of reality dating gameshow as entertainment

"And here's our bachelorette - 24-year-old Zahra Neill, a lovely Scáth from Scáthia! She's a mixed martial artist and has her own martial arts training academy on Scáthia in Argrah. A very talented lady, she is known for her drop kick but maybe the lucky man will catch her off guard and get the drop on her," Dahn Morse announced dramatically. A tall, stately woman walked out from backstage, with ash blonde hair and bright cyan eyes that sharply contrasted with her jet-black skin. Leia couldn't decide if this made Zahra Neill look exotic or odd; but she was a Scáth and they were known for their shifting skin tones.

Ben chose that moment to abandon his blocks and crawl onto the couch next to her.

"Momma!" he said as he cuddled into her, radiating contentment.

"Hey Bandit!" Han said with a smile and he reached across her to ruffle Ben's dark hair. Ben pulled away from Han, his contentment gone; replaced by unease.

"What's wrong, Bandit?" Han asked Ben.

"You're gone a lot; you make him nervous sometimes," Leia said grateful that she had kept her bitterness about Han's long absences out of her voice and well hidden behind her mental shields.

Leia used the excuse of cuddling with Ben to tune out the questions and answers, since last night's episodes had been suggestive and she hadn't been amused by them. She was only watching the Dating Game again tonight because she wanted to spend time with Han, who wanted to see how his old friend Lando would fair.

Han suddenly whistled low causing Leia to turn her attention away from Ben who was babbling back at the HoloNet display. On the display, Wes Janson was walking towards Morse and Zahra with a bright smile.

"Janson's going on a date with a woman that could kill him with a finger. If he acts like a gentleman, he might survive the date," Leia commented with a chuckle.

"Some women like it when a man tells them that they're beautiful and pushes a little bit because it shows that he isn't afraid of them. Besides, she's wearing a form-fitting dress; she wants to be appreciated as a beautiful female." Han said as he watched Janson and Neill walk off out of the sight of the camera droids.

Their outfits complimented each other.

While more advertisements ran, Leia retrieved Ben's Wookiee doll from the floor and gave it to him.

"If Lando's not in this section, I'm not watching another episode," Leia grumbled.

"Uh-huh," Ben said in agreement.

"It's not _that_ bad!" Han argued.

'If you enjoy females asking males potentially embarrassing questions like 'do or did you have pinups on your wall in your barrack live on HoloNet, or a male saying he looks at adult magazines or other suggestive comments," Leia retorted.

"At least Janson said that what he expected in return for taking a woman on a date is a 'thank you' and to know whether she had fun. I know some people that expect a _lot more_ ," Han countered with a wink.

"Then there's hope," Leia conceded.

Ben crawled over her and cuddled into her chest, then yawned.

The show returned and Leia sighed when Morse announced that this time there would be bachelorettes behind the screen.

"Our first bachelorette is 30-old Lieutenant Ziva Acker, a gunner for Bosta's Planetary Protection Fleet." Ziva smiled and politely waved to the audience. She was wearing a Vacari dress that complimented her beautifully. Those watching in person cheered along with a lone finger whistle.

"Our second bachelorette is 32-year-old Lieutenant Commander Aaliyah Lamar, a Commando in the Ryloth Military." A shapely blue Twi'lek appeared wearing a Malikovic evening dress. Like when Lt. Acker had been introduced, the in-house audience cheered and there were several people finger-whistling, but a single glare halted them and a few people chuckled.

"And last, but not the least, our third bachelorette! 29-year-old Lieutenant Rebekkah Grunewald, a Naval Officer in the Erde Navy!" Morse called out and a Caféaulait appeared, wearing what Leia guessed was a traditional Caféaulait dress that looked like it was held in place with folds and tucks. She smiled and waved to the audience, her lips forming words that were lost over the cheers, jeers and laughter of those in attendance.

"And now it's time to introduce our lucky bachelor! He's a war hero but he retired to go back to doing what he loved: running a business. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome Lando Calrissian, the Baron Administrator of Cloud City on Bespin!" Morse called out.

Leia sighed with relief as Lando waltzed onto the stage. The man smiled and nodded politely at the audience. The bachelorettes barely reacted.

Leia wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for Lando if he selected Lt Grunewald or laugh at the image of Lando going on a date with a female from a race known for their conservative nature when it came to sexuality.

A giggle escaped her as she imaged Lando and Lt Grunewald eating dinner and the atmosphere being closer to either a state dinner or the dinner at Cloud City with Vader.

"What funny?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Han asked.

"Lando's in for a surprise if he chooses Lt Grunewald! It would be like an awkward state dinner." She laughed.

"Not all Caféaulaits are prudes. I met one that was quite sensual. Besides, I bet you a night you won't forget anytime soon that she will say or do some _rather_ suggestive things."

Leia was silent for a moment as she weighed the bet.

"I accept," she told Han with a smile. In her lap Ben sighed dramatically and flopped against her.

It took a little bit but Han was proven right when Lt. Grunewald answered one of Lando's questions with a suggestive answer.

The time ran out and Morse asked Lando which bachelorette he wanted to go on the date with. To his credit, Lando looked thoughtful. "They all sound so interesting but I want to spend time with the third bachelorette!"

Leia watched as the first two were introduced to Lando and noticed that Lt. Grunewald had a strange smile on her face She almost laughed at the look on Lando's confused expression when he saw what Lt. Grunewald was wearing.

Suddenly, the hem of Grunewald's dress snagged on the edge of a chair and it came loose and dropped on the floor, leaving her exposed. The audience that had previously jeered and booed at her choice of clothing now came alive, along with appreciative finger whistles. Lt. Grunewald's face was flushed in embarrassment.

Han had clasped a hand over Ben's eyes causing him to shriek in surprise.

In the background Lt Acker and Lt Com Lamar were yelling something that sounded like 'go off the air' as they ran back towards Lt Grunewald.

Lando quickly whipped off his cap and wrapped Lt Grunewald in it before he retrieved her dress from the floor. Leia couldn't help but smile at the chivalry Lando displayed.

The angle changed drastically and when it righted itself a few minutes later Lt Grunewald was wearing an ankle length cloak with her dress folded over her right arm and standing next to Lando. Leia wondered with some annoyance why they hadn't done it earlier when the lieutenant had first lost her dress.

"What an exciting night everyone," Morse commented, "very exciting. Please join me in wishing Administrator Calrissian and Lt Grunewald well on their date to the Crystal Lakes of Vashu."

Leia flicked the HoloNet Display off and picked Ben up.

"Well, that was . . . interesting; I hope they both have a good time and hope that her losing her dress doesn't ruin the date for them," she said as she carried Ben towards his room.

"I'll get our room ready," Han commented. "We can get busy once you're done putting Bandit to bed."

"You do that. I've missed you." She said. She suspected that Han had cheated but right now she didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
